1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for dispensing a liquid product.
2. Description of the Related Art
The device includes a container provided in its upper part with a dispensing member carrying a push-button, depression of which actuates the dispensing member, and a cap covering the dispensing member and the container, the cap being provided with an actuating member in the form of a lever hinged on to the front of the cap, and having a pressing means for acting on the push-button when pressure is applied to the rear part of the lever, the push-button being situated between the hinge and the rear part of the lever, and carrying a dispensing nozzle for discharging the product towards the atmosphere.
The invention relates equally to a device in which the push-button forms the actuating element of a pump mounted on the upper part of the container which is not pressurized when the pump is not actuated, and to a device in which the container is pressurized, depression of the push-button then resulting in the opening of a valve.
French Patent Application No. 91 04852 filed on Apr. 19, 1991 in the name of the Applicant and EP-A1-0 402 636 show a device for dispensing a liquid product contained in a container, comprising a cap with an actuating member in the form of a lever for depressing a push-button.
In order to minimize the deformation of the dispensing member during its movement during the operation of the lever, in particular the deformation of the emergent stem of a dispensing pump, it is necessary for the axis of rotation of the operating lever to be situated axially at the top at a right angle half-way up the stroke of the push-button. Lowering the axis of rotation of the lever of the devices according to FR-91 04852 and EP-A1-0 402 636 leads to friction and stresses on the push-button which do not promote either very good efficiency or very good operation of the operating lever.
This invention relates to a dispenser for a liquid adapted so as to minimize the disadvantages described hereinabove.